Cache/How to handle raiders.3A The story of an Ex-PIRATE
1 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4570.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 25, 2016 22:15:29 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE (Read 209 times) iiruka Jr. Member Offline 87 How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE « on: July 24, 2016, 11:16:03 PM » RAWR! On Tuesday, July 19th, 2016, in distant regions of Africa... Assassins from from the The Not-So Great Revolutionary Democratic People's Republic of Paulovia were caught infiltrating The Revolutionary Democratic People's Republic of Kotasinga. The assassin was immediately executed, and warnings of possible aggression were spread throughout the lands. However, on the eve of July 24th, 2016, Pirate ships from Paulovia invaded Kotasinga's shores. Immediately, alarm bells rang to alert the leaders of INTERPOL and its brothers in PIRATES. The nation of Paulovia was SWIFT-ly expelled from the protection of the PIRATES fleet, while the leader of INTERPOL made quick arrangements to cleanse the land of the Paulovian raiders. As of the first invasion, the Paulovian forces consisted of a total of 143,000 troops, armed with mid-Korean War Surplus weaponry, 10 planes, and a hefty navy of 18 ships. The Kotasingan people had 133,000 troops armed with inferior tech, an equally matched air force, and a much smaller navy. At first, the task of clearing the ex-Pirate armies from their homeland seemed daunting, but not for long. Soon, the allied nation of Narbo volunteered to defend its allies in Kotasinga. 111,000 men from Narbo were quickly trained to ELITE, as their generals coordinated with the Kotasingan forces. Massive shipments of aid from INTERPOL rained down on the Kotasingan military bases with shipment upon shipment of weaponry, upgrading them to Vietnam War technology. Finally, the joint forces of Narbo and Kotasinga took the invaders by surprise. They struck not once, twice, or thrice, but four times in quick succession against the Paulovian camp, killing 82,000 men in the surprise attack. Immediately, INTERPOL reinforcements arrived, replenishing their allies' armies to the desired size of ~120,000 men each. Many millions of dollars were spent on military training and in the manufacture of over 300 weapons of mass destruction. Half a day later, Kongzilla, the leader of Paulovia, logged on to see the aftermath of his folly. Just as quickly, the Paulovian leader raised a white flag of surrender and escaped the scene in shame, his shattered forces abandoned without a cause. However, having been considered "troublemakers" by the PIRATES for a while, and due to the clearly premeditated aggression, the Paulovians still had to be punished for their actions. The people of the Kotasingan republic yearned for justice against the foreign invaders, and responded with a flag of no quarter. No pirate booty was stolen from the Kotasingan people that day. Such is the story of the ex-Pirate raiders of Paulovia. This is how you handle raiders: Defend your homelands and those of your allies fiercely, protecting those in your care to the best of your ability, and rain justice upon the offenders. (What not to do: see this recent example.) Logged Warrior Queen (Leader) of Interpol http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=54376 Remington Steel Newbie Offline 2 Re: How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE « Reply #1 on: July 24, 2016, 11:20:48 PM » Nicely done. I hope Narbo and Kotasinga both enjoy the factory they'll both be winning from this mark. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=45527 Captain Haddock Newbie Offline 20 Personal Text Envoy to M. Bison Re: How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE « Reply #2 on: July 24, 2016, 11:21:17 PM » Meme them to death tbh Logged SHADALOO SHADALOO NEWS Uranistan Full Member Offline 103 Personal Text Cant ban the Uran. Re: How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE « Reply #3 on: July 24, 2016, 11:21:22 PM » Dont bully the poor Idi brother, we're a rare enough species as it is ;_; But yee thats the correct way of handling things. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68426 VicReyes Full Member Offline 177 Re: How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE « Reply #4 on: July 24, 2016, 11:43:55 PM » Quote from: Uranistan on July 24, 2016, 11:21:22 PM Dont bully the poor Idi brother, we're a rare enough species as it is ;_; But yee thats the correct way of handling things. I think it is fair to say that the Ooga Booga incursions were settled nicely. Logged Founder of The Steel Brotherhood All hail Steel! Nation Link: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40349 linkbro Full Member Offline 148 Re: How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE « Reply #5 on: July 24, 2016, 11:48:22 PM » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39037 Robosax Sr. Member Offline 469 Re: How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE « Reply #6 on: July 24, 2016, 11:54:25 PM » res Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 dmc5 Hero Member Offline 594 Re: How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE « Reply #7 on: Today at 12:06:59 AM » Paulovia pays reps when? Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 dudeskis Newbie Offline 5 Re: How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE « Reply #8 on: Today at 12:15:00 AM » Quote from: Captain Haddock on July 24, 2016, 11:21:17 PM Meme them to death tbh Logged Comrade Lukas Full Member Online 113 Re: How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE « Reply #9 on: Today at 12:15:25 AM » Quote from: iiruka on July 24, 2016, 11:16:03 PM (What not to do: see this recent example.) >big alliance with lots of members >gets immediate contact from other alliance of the raider >small alliance who bullies nobody >gets a half hearted answer and a haughty attitude while have to fight tooth and nail for reps >how not to handle a raider SMH TBH ruka-sama PS: NO MEMES « Last Edit: Today at 12:18:04 AM by Comrade Lukas » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68110 Red Terror Full Member Offline 101 Re: How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE « Reply #10 on: Today at 01:04:03 AM » Quote from: Comrade Lukas on Today at 12:15:25 AM >big alliance with lots of members >gets immediate contact from other alliance of the raider >small alliance who bullies nobody >gets a half hearted answer and a haughty attitude while have to fight tooth and nail for reps >how not to handle a raider SMH TBH ruka-sama PS: NO MEMES No memes? For once I agree with Comintern, no memes should be allowed in this thread for it would distract from the seriousness of the raiders crimes. Logged www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=54938 S--19 Sr. Member Offline 345 Re: How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE « Reply #11 on: Today at 04:24:07 AM » I'm glad this is completely newsworthy, has a TL;DR and is definitely a worthy read. Logged Pleasantly sized cuck here: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67188 Biggest cuck in this alliance: http://www.blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?allianceid=2286 doublepedaldylan Newbie Offline 1 Re: How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE « Reply #12 on: Today at 06:27:57 AM » Holy shit, I just bailed from Pirates, and Paulovia was attempting a takeover (since the alliance is a democracy) as I was leaving. They had actually secured 1/3 of the votes needed. Don't know why they would be a dumbass and use acts of aggression one of the biggest allies when they are attempting an overthrow... Logged Smyrno Jr. Member Offline 61 Re: How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE « Reply #13 on: Today at 07:37:40 AM » Quote from: doublepedaldylan on Today at 06:27:57 AM Holy shit, I just bailed from Pirates, and Paulovia was attempting a takeover (since the alliance is a democracy) as I was leaving. They had actually secured 1/3 of the votes needed. Don't know why they would be a dumbass and use acts of aggression one of the biggest allies when they are attempting an overthrow... « Last Edit: Today at 07:39:52 AM by Smyrno » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=62960 iiruka Jr. Member Offline 87 Re: How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE « Reply #14 on: Today at 11:20:13 AM » Logged Warrior Queen (Leader) of Interpol http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=54376 Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4570.15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 25, 2016 22:15:29 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE (Read 208 times) VicReyes Full Member Offline 177 Re: How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE « Reply #15 on: Today at 12:09:33 PM » Quote from: Smyrno on Today at 07:37:40 AM As Smyrno pointed out, having votes doesn't mean you want overthrow, just means people prefer you over the one currently in charge. That's how democracy works. Logged Founder of The Steel Brotherhood All hail Steel! Nation Link: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40349 Uranistan Full Member Offline 103 Personal Text Cant ban the Uran. Re: How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE « Reply #16 on: Today at 12:26:31 PM » This is all fine and dandy but where are the memes? screenies from winning battles are low energy OC. Gibe propaganda pls. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68426 Robosax Sr. Member Offline 469 Re: How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE « Reply #17 on: Today at 01:45:17 PM » Quote from: dudeskis on Today at 01:24:51 PM ?? What is this? « Last Edit: Today at 02:24:14 PM by Robosax » Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Smyrno Jr. Member Offline 61 Re: How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE « Reply #18 on: Today at 02:14:55 PM » Quote from: VicReyes on Today at 12:09:33 PM As Smyrno pointed out, having votes doesn't mean you want overthrow, just means people prefer you over the one currently in charge. That's how democracy works. Yeah, why did my message go blank? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=62960 Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » How to handle raiders: The story of an Ex-PIRATE SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2